I'll Take You There
by A Moonlit Shadow
Summary: The Crossroads Angel can always be a good counselor. Especially if he's the one that brings Nobodies in. Crap summary, I know. Suggestive XemSai, it's meant to be in there!


**A/n: **I know I should be working on Dance, Dance! right now, and I am. But I had this on my Gaia journal and figured that I could put it up just for the hell of it.

**Summary:** The Crossroads Angel can always be a good counselor. Especially if he's the one that brings Nobodies in. Crap summary, I know. Suggestive XemSai, it's meant to be in there!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saix!! But I do own the angel dude. He remains nameless.

**I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I**

Darkness. Why is it despised by those from the Light? Better yet, why are Nobodies despised more so than Darkness? Although I live for Light, those from that Organization XIII are pushed away for what they are, never given a chance to show who they really are. That makes me angry.  
In fact, I'm watching a Nobody from that Organization right now. He's crying, and by the looks of the past, he never cries, no matter how frustrated or saddened he is. I watch with sad aquamarine eyes, a frown upon my lips.  
He's still crying, saying something about how he should've never joined the Organization or tried to help his superior. My eyes grow even more sorrowful as I watch his tears fall to the grassy floor. Then I just notice the crossroads that the Nobody is standing in. A grassy field separated with dirt-covered crossroads. It's pretty out here, in the land of Nothing. Nobodies do not fade back into Darkness as long as I come out to get them when they die. It's my job to bring them to a place something like Heaven.

"Why did he take me?" I hear the Nobody cry out, obviously angry with himself. I fly down a little bit closer to see him better.

"Why did he take a failure like me?" My frown deepens as I brush alabaster hair from my eyes, watching him grit his teeth in frustration.

"Just tell me that much!" I could tell that he was talking to no one in particular, but I just happen to be right behind him thank you very much. I want to help him out of here.

"Because you're not a failure."

He turns around and stares at me, surprised. I find it a bit humorous and have to smile at his wiping the tears away. My wings retract, allowing my feet to land on the ground.

"Xemnas didn't take you into his Organization just because he wanted any old person." This man glares at me, but I still smile. I get that reaction a lot nowadays.

"That's right. Because he took in a reject." He attempts to walk away from me, but I stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You think that someone with his intellect would take a reject in? You're the first member after the six original ones, the scientists. Why would you think he chose a reject as his first real member?" I ask, letting go of his shoulder.

This Nobody doesn't answer, only turns around and studies my appearance. I don't blame him, considering the fact that I wear a cloak similar to his, only mine is white with gold trim. Very angelic.

"I can tell you right now that he's very, very proud of you for trying to help him. Don't you think you should give yourself at least a little credit?" He looks down at the ground, and my smile widens. "Moonchild...you know that was what he called you when you weren't around?" I sigh, stretching my arms and legs. As I resume with my stretching, I look down on the ground to see a single tear fall. I look up, seeing that the Nobody man is crying again. "Oh...don't cry, Saix. Xemnas would then have a reason to be disappointed in you." He looks up at me with sad eyes, almost similar to mine if they weren't gold. "Anyway, I'm here to give you a choice." I turn around, holding one finger up. "One: You can wait here for the Darkness to take you. Or..." I turn back around to face him, seeing that he had wiped his tears away.

"You can come with me. I'll take you to meet Xemnas again." At this, he looks up with a spark of hope in his eyes. Just by that, I can tell he wants to see his superior again. Probably to apologize, though I hardly think that's needed. I extend my hand to him, extending my feathery wings again. "Come on. I bet he'll be glad to see you." He slowly takes my hand, and I take off into the starry sky. I look back, seeing that he's looking off in some other direction. While I observe, I notice a small smile come to his face and the last of his tears separates and mixes with a stray feather.

A job well done and I've helped my favorite Nobody.

Saix, Luna Diviner, VII in Organization XIII, and the most useful Nobody I, and most likely Xemnas, have ever seen.

**I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I x VII x I**

I know, I know. I realized that I probably did some major OOC work on Saix, but hey, who hasn't these days? I might make another story related to this one, but remember that it's a MIGHT. It could be just a one short forevar.

Please R&R! TwT


End file.
